magifandomcom-20200222-history
Yamraiha
Yamraiha (ヤムライハ, Yamuraiha) is a Magician. Yamraiha is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria and Aladdin's Magic Teacher. She is from Magnostadt and was a member of its Academy. She's living in Sindria for reasons that are yet unknown. Appearance Yamraiha is an average sized woman, with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She seems to wear a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She also has sea-shells on her chest instead of a shirt or other more normal covering. She usually carries around a staff. She is also noted to be very attractive. Personality Yamraiha appears to be a very sweet and caring person, but is actually very violent and has a sharp tongue. She can be nice to people she is interested in, and seems to respect Sinbad a great deal. She has a fierce rivalry with Sharrkan, since she claims that Magic is better then swordsmanship while he claims the opposite. History When Yamraiha was young, she was abandoned by her parents because she was born such a strong Magician, and began to follow a fate made of solitude. When she was a student of the Magnostadt Academy, she became very close to Matal Mogamett, the Academy's chancellor. She used to pester him to read difficult books to her about Magic. She thought of him like a father. Sometime in her past, Yamraiha met Sinbad and began to trust him. She ended up leaving Magnostadt to join Sinbad in Sindria. Plot Sindria Arc Yamraiha is first introduce by Sinbad to teach Aladdin magic. After Aladdin gropes her she becomes very upset and irritated, ruining the image that Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja had of her being very sweet. She had Aladdin show her his level of magic skill to better teach him and was amazed at the aspect of a Magi. When one of the Southern Creatures attacked she stood alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watched as Sharrkan defeated it. She is seen arguing with Sharrkan as Sinbad is introducing the Eight Generals to Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba. During the duration of Aladdin's training with her, she teaches him several different kinds of Magic. These include two water magic spells, and she also helped him create the fire spell Harhar Rasars. Zagan Arc Second Sindria Arc Pirates Arc Abilities As a Magician, Yamraiha is very strong. She can use Magoi to fight in battle and specializes in Water Magic; as such she is called a "Blue Magician". She is also the one who is responsible, together with Sinbad, with the creation of two barriers around Sindria it prevents the entry of foes and if once any foe enters, it tracks their location out of the barriers up to a certain distance. Matal Mogamett once mentioned to Aladdin that using this magic will lead her to an early death ("she will die young"), due to the huge strain the vast barriers place on her body. Magic Water Magic.png|Yamraiha's Water Magic Sharrar Magud.png|Yamraiha invisible (Sharrar Magud) Sharrar Rakesa.png|Sharrar Rakesa Borg :This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. However, it's strength depends on the person. Magic Tools :She is a wizard that has created the only Magoi storage devices in the world. They take the appearance of the jewelry she usually wears and when separated from her can be used to perform a powerful magic. She also knows enough about magic items to fix Aladdin's Magic Turban when it was ripped to shreds. She has also created many magic tools while she was still attending the Magnostadt Academy. One of these tools is the Eye of the Rukh. Eye of the Rukh :It is a communication tool that allows Magicians to talk over a long range (this depends on their amount of Magoi, making it ideal for a Magi). Because of its long range Clairvoyance Magic, it is possible to use the Rukh scattered in the atmosphere as a intermediary and to transmit information. Wand Yamraiha usually carries and uses a long wand, with a twirl pattern at the tip about half her size. She uses her wand to fly, by sitting on it like a witch. Water Magic Yamraiha can use her Water Magic in various ways. She can evaporate the water in the immediate vicinity to burn the target (this is not very powerful however). Her favored type of combat is to create water balls around herself to attack and defend her from an enemy. *'Sharrar Magud' (Water Membrane of the Hermit) :Yamraiha gives Rukh 3 commands, by surrounding herself with water in order to reflect sunlight off of it to make her invisible. *'Sharrar Rakesa' (Water People Play of Truth) :This is a type of Clairvoyance Magic that makes the Rukh show things that cannot be seen, faraway places, and events of the past. It uses the blood of the people involved to show their Rukh. When this magic is used water is shaped into the people involved and acts out what ever situation that is being discussed. Gravity Magic She uses Gravity Magic on her wand to fly. She sits upon it like a witch. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Matal Mogamett Mogamett was like a father to her, and still now he wishes her to be happy in Sindria. Dunya Musta'sim Yamraiha has some loyalty to Dunya, as they were from the same country and Dunya was the princess. Even if she didn't take part in the revolt, she feels some guilt since she formed part of Magnostadt's Academy. Trivia * The council member who chose the first seat at Iktiyar said that Yamraiha is a legendary genius. * Yamraiha is the only one of the Eight Generals who doesn't own or use a Household Vessel, as Magicians and Djinn don't combine well. She relies on her Magoi and Water Magic in combat. * Yamraiha's favorite type is an older man and also men who have beards, but she gets so nervous in front of the person she's interested in, and she ends up only talking about magic. Pisti suggested her to "just date a guy who can use magic". Her highest confession record is seven consecutive losses. * She likes collecting magic artifacts. She dislikes waking up. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eight Generals Category:Sindria Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy